Carter
|portrayed = Thomas Rosales Jr. |role = InGen Hunter |status = Deceased |died = 1997 }}Carter was a member of the InGen hunting team sent to Isla Sorna to capture the dinosaurs on the island. When several incidents led to the team being stranded on the island with a separate team known as the gatherers, Dieter and the others reluctantly join forces with the gatherers for survival. Carter was killed by the female Tyrannosaurus when the team found themselves pursued through a ravine by the dinosaur. Biography The game trail harvest Following the team's arrival on Isla Sorna, Carter took part in the mission to capture the herbivore dinosaurs on one of the island's game trails. Carter drove a modified jeep with his friend Dieter Stark in the passenger seat. The two were then ordered by their leader Roland Tembo to take down a Pachycephalosaurus. Carter proceeded to move Stark out into the jeep's extendable seat, where he tranquilized the creature. Distracted by music When the team stopped to rest during their trek to the worker village where they could call for help, Carter decided to listen to music through his portable MP3 player whilst eating nachos. During this time, Stark informed Carter that he was leaving the immediate area so he could relieve himself, failing to notice Carter's headphones. Unfortunately, this meant that Carter couldn't hear Stark's cries for help when he had gotten himself lost in the jungle before being attacked by a pack of Compsognathus, leading to his demise. When the resting time ended, Carter was still listening to his music, forcing a colleague to throw a stone at him to get his attention. Camp invasion After being questioned by Tembo regarding Stark's whereabouts, Carter informed him that he last saw him "ten-fifteen minutes" ago. Tembo subsequently ordered Carter to help him locate Stark. They eventually located the man's remains and headed back to camp. Carter soon fell asleep upon arrival along with the others. Later that night, a male T. rex had invaded the campsite, searching through a tent. The noise of the animal eventually awakened Carter, who immediately shrieked and began screaming hysterically, awakening the others. Just then, the female Tyrannosaurus burst through the treeline and roared loudly at the hunters as they got up and fled. Carter and the others subsequently found themselves pursued out of the camp site and through a nearby ravine by the enraged T. rex. Death Whilst running for his life from the pursuing animal, Carter eventually slipped and fell into a puddle, where he was stepped on by his fellow hunters. Upon recovering, he looked up — only to see the dinosaur's giant right foot above him. He screamed and threw his arms up in sheer terror and was stepped on by the right foot of the female T. rex. When she lifted her foot, Carter was still alive and stuck to her foot. The female then crushed him under her foot again, killing him instantly. She lifted her foot one more time, revealing his dead body still stuck to the sole of her foot. She then stepped into a puddle and left Carter's pulverized corpse floating in a foot-shaped puddle and continued chasing the other hunters. Personality and traits Although undoubtedly a professional mercenary, Carter was somewhat careless, deciding to listen to music in the middle of a dangerous jungle, a factor which contributed to Stark's death. Although somewhat understandable given the circumstances, his decision to scream loudly when he spots the T. rex in the camp site caused mass panic and it's possible that many deaths (including his own) would have been avoided if it were not for his carelessness. Equipment Carter was armed with a Sako M995 TRG-S rifle, although he never fired it. Toy lines A figure of him was included with the Dino-Snare Dirtbike of The Lost World Series 1 toy line. Another figure of Carter along with another dirtbike was set to appear in the canceled Chaos Effect Night Hunter line. It would have included a Dilophosaurus and captive gear. ''LEGO Jurassic World Carter is one of the unlockable characters in ''LEGO Jurassic World. Trivia *His famous words, "ten, fifteen minutes" were taken from a security guard who worked at Jurassic Park in the first novel. *An almost identical scene happens in Jurassic World, in which ACU commander Katashi Hamada is thrown into a stream by the Indominus rex, before being crushed and killed under its foot. Category:The Lost World: Jurassic Park characters Category:Hunters Category:Deceased characters Category:Male characters Category:LEGO Jurassic World characters Category:Adults Category:Deceased characters (Films) Category:Dinosaur victims Category:Humans Category:Mercenaries Category:Tyrannosaurus Rex Victims Category:Antagonists